


We'll Be Okay

by kitty_kat2015



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Gen, Hugging, The Darkness - Freeform, post-10x23
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4572867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_kat2015/pseuds/kitty_kat2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Darkness clears, leaving two confused brothers in its wake. Sam and Dean must put the past behind them and move forward. But at least they're together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Be Okay

**We’ll Be Okay**

After the Darkness cleared, the brothers slowly lowered their raised arms from their faces. Sam looked around in confusion; he’d half-expected the car to be flipped over by now.

“What the hell just happened?” he asked, heart rate finally slowing. “Where’d it go?” Dean shook his head; surely the Darkness should have engulfed them, based on what Death had told him about it. 

“I dunno...we’d better get out of here.” Sam nodded and they got out of the car, looking around. There was no sign whatsoever that anything out of the ordinary had just occurred. 

It took them a very long time to finally push the Impala out of the ditch, and Dean made a mental note that he would clean her up at the first opportunity. Now that he had her back, he would be sure to take good care of her. Maybe she had saved them from being attacked by the Darkness.

“We should call Cas,” Sam said as they got back into the car. “Make sure he’s alright after all that. If Rowena got away...” Dean bit his lip, clearly worrying about the last time he saw Castiel. Sam knew his brother well enough to know what was on his mind; Dean could be very easy to read sometimes. “Look, man...it’s okay. He’s already forgiven you for all that. He knows it wasn’t all you.” It was true; Cas wasn’t one for holding grudges if someone hadn’t been in their right mind. Sam himself didn’t feel any different towards Dean either; he still loved his brother in spite of everything.

Dean didn’t reply as he started the car up. The guilt of what he’d done was already weighing on him. The Stynes had deserved it, not least for what they did to Charlie. But their friend Rudy was dead because of him, and he’d almost killed Sam and Cas. He didn’t know if he would ever forgive himself for this one.

The basement where Rowena had been held captive was empty by now; no sign of her, Cas or Crowley. Maybe they had survived. None of them answered Sam’s attempts to call, so the brothers decided to head home and figure out their next move.

Back at the bunker, they headed up from the garage into the war room and Sam saw the damage from Dean’s fight with Cas; he had been back since but simply hadn’t cleaned up yet. The place was a mess, no two ways about it. “Listen, Sammy, I...” Dean tried, his throat clogging up. He hoped that they could find Cas soon; he wanted to apologise.

Sam shook his head. “Don’t worry about it. We’ll clean all this up. Um...can I ask you something?” He was unsure of how to approach the topic that he’d been thinking about ever since Dean killed Death.

“Sure.”

“Why didn’t you kill me?” he asked, looking straight at his brother. “Death had a solution, and you didn’t want us using the Book to get rid of the Mark. You could’ve killed me and stopped me from saving you. So...?”

The answer was simple, as far as Dean was concerned. “You gotta know the answer to that one, Sammy. I was gonna do it, but...you were there, looking up at me like when you were a kid, and you had those photos of Mom. Couldn’t do it,” he concluded, shrugging slightly. “Couldn’t hurt you.” 

Sam smiled a little at this; Dean had managed to restrain himself from giving in to the Mark and now he was free from it. That was something. “Okay.”

Dean turned to walk away, heading in the direction of the kitchen. Sam didn’t see him stop for a minute, internally wrestling with himself over what he was about to do. But Sam looked back at him in time to find himself being wrapped up in his brother’s arms. Wrapped would be the wrong word to use, though; it was more like being attacked as Dean’s arms were right around his neck and he was holding on tight. “Dean?”

His brother didn’t reply, but Sam could feel him trembling, and he knew. Dean had been terrified of how his situation with the Mark might end, and now it was over. They were both okay. Sam lifted his arms and returned the hug, smiling to himself. He couldn’t remember the last time they’d hugged properly like this; it might have been when Dean stopped him from closing the Gates of Hell.

“I’m sorry, Sammy,” Dean mumbled into his shoulder. “Sorry for kicking your ass back there.” Sam nodded, grinning in spite of himself. Dean pulled away slightly, still holding onto him. “Cain said...I would kill Crowley, then Cas, and then you. Said it was my destiny. I’ve been so goddamn scared...”

Sam suddenly understood why Dean had been so wrecked after that fight with Cain; he was terrified of Cain’s prediction coming true. That explained Dean’s nightmares. “Well...the Mark’s gone and you didn’t kill any of us. I’m gonna call that a win. It’s over now, right?”

“Yeah, but...Cas has disappeared, same with Crowley. His mom’s God knows where...with that Book...” He swallowed, feeling guilty again. “And this Darkness...this is way above our pay grade, Sammy.”

“We’ll deal with all of that,” Sam promised him, gripping his shoulders. “We’ll find them and deal with Rowena. And we’ll figure out what this Darkness is. I know it’s our fault that it’s here. But I told you we would deal with any consequences that came from getting rid of the Mark. And we will.” He was so firm in his belief that he and Dean could tackle pretty much anything if they worked together. They had proved time and time again that they were a good team.

Dean nodded at him; with the Mark gone, he was feeling more like himself again. He could feel the happiness of being in the bunker, and his love for his little brother. More importantly, he had faith. The odds might be against them right now, but at least they were completely united again. They would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody! Thank you for taking the time to read this. It's my first-ever SPN fanfic, and I hope to write more soon. I am currently taking fanfiction prompts over on Twitter for the next few weeks before Season 11 starts. If you have a request, you can find me on @kitty_kat2015. Please do look at the pinned Tweet on my profile page for specifications before you tweet me, though.
> 
> Hope to hear from you! xxx


End file.
